


Гидом буду!

by Jager_st



Series: Драбблы по Марвел [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cosplay, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jager_st/pseuds/Jager_st
Summary: Смитсоновский музей американского искусства открыт ежедневно с 11.30 до 19.00.  Будем не рады вас видеть !





	Гидом буду!

***  
— Брок, какого хера? Что это?

— Я выяснил — перепутали заказы, но заменить уже не успеют. Что доставили — то и напяливаем. Я документы на доставку подписал, а упаковку не вскрыл. Хорошо хоть размеры не перепутали. Зацени, костюм пингвина на метр девяносто восемь - это же индивидуальный пошив. Так что - улыбаемся и машем. По предписанию мы должны быть в униформе.

— То есть, наша униформа уехала на ежегодный праздник освоения Антарктики?

— Похоже на то.

— Думаешь, там тоже не заметят разницы?

— Там полярники. Они столько пьют, что к обеду не отличают Арктику от Антарктики, тюленя от самки пингвина, а самку пингвина от самца.

— А в чем отличие самки пингвина от самца? Ну, кроме того самого?

— Хер его знает. В росте. Они, вроде бы, ниже.

— То есть…

— Джек, если ты сейчас продолжишь думать эту мысль, то гарантирую - жрать ближайшие два месяца будешь через соломинку. Пока не накопишь на импланты.

***

— Ой, а почему он такой упругий, а под упругим — твердый?

— Мисс, ну зачем вы его трогаете? Мы же взрослые люди, ведите себя прилично. Уберите руки. Смотреть можно, трогать — не положено. Если вы очень хотите потрогать - приходите после закрытия, я вам дам...

— А я хочу сейчас! Ну хоть чуть-чуть, мистер. Такой бархатный, такой восхитительный и большой… Никогда не думала, что он окажется таким. Почему-то всегда казалось - будет жесткий, а он очень приятный на ощупь.

— Мисс, ради всего святого, уберите руки. Сейчас же, пока никто не увидел! Ну, как вам не стыдно? На вас уже остальные женщины оглядываются. С явной завистью. Я не могу вам одной разрешить его трогать — остальные тоже захотят. А когда все начнут его трогать — он может испортиться. Или упасть.

— Брок, мне кажется, ты преувеличиваешь. Такая милая барышня просто не способна ничего испортить.

— Джек, ты посмотри на остальных, если они ВСЕ сейчас начнут его трогать… Он точно упадет.

— Мистер, а почему у второго не такой гладкий и упругий? Смотрите, тут какие-то ребристые выступы и утолщения? Не стесняйтесь, давайте потрогаем вместе. Сравним.

— Мисс, последний раз прошу вас — отойдите от костюма Капитана Америка. И форму Барнса тоже не трогайте. Это все-таки музейные экспонаты. Женщины, женщины! Остановитесь! Господи, Джек, ну что ты молчишь? Почему нам костюмы выдали, а патроны нет?

***  
— Они сказали посменно! Вот, гляди в договор: я, Джек Бартоломью Роллинз, удостоверение, страховка, номер в заключении и т.п., обязуюсь проводить экскурсии в Смитсоновском музее, который расположен по адресу, дальше координаты… Ага… Вот: в зале, посвященном славной странице истории нашей страны — подвигам Ревущих Коммандос, а также их великому командиру, Стивену Роджерсу. Данные экскурсии являются заменой общественным работам, назначенным мне в качестве наказания за нарушения закона, а конкретно статьи 32/35-б, пункт три, сроком на две недели, до получения мной иных инструкций. Необходимые для проведения экскурсий материалы, а также костюм, мною получены. Бла-бла. Работа посменная. Печать. Подпись. Дата. Брок, ты знаешь значение слова «посменно»?

— Я. Туда. Не. Пойду. Я могу пойти на таран, в лобовую, в разведку. В жопу я могу пойти! Но туда — я не пойду. Я их боюсь. Всегда боялся.

— Брок, максимум, чем они могут тебе навредить — испортят костюм и зададут вопрос про Капитана Америку.

— Джек, я не хочу на электрический стул.

— При чем тут стул?

— Они меня доведут, и я их убью, а потом меня казнят. Джек, ты мой заместитель. Так иди, замещай! Я постою на входе. Вон там автобус с интуристами подъехал. Вроде бы узкоглазые. Я был в Лаосе, я знаю, как с ними обращаться.

— «Был в Лаосе» - это когда ты в яме со скорпионами месяц отсидел? Во время пограничной херни с Тибетом? Хороший опыт, пригодится в общении. Значит так, вот когда нас восстановят в званиях — тогда и будешь командовать. Я пошел разбираться с узкоглазыми… То есть, с нашими восточными гостями. А три группы младшей школы — на тебе.

— Джек, на мне - костюм пингвина.

— Я вижу, Брок. Скажешь, это потому, что Капитана Америку нашли в Антарктиде.

— Его нашли в Арктике. Русские.

— А ты скажешь: по последним данным, «Валькирию» нашли в Антарктиде. Тоже русские.

— Что русские делали в Антарктике?

— А что они в Арктике делали? Пили водку, как всегда. До полной невозможности отличить самку пингвина от самца. Все, удачи, я пошел. Каничева, гости дорогие, каничева.

— Это не японцы, а лаосцы.

— А тебе не один хер? Видишь, улыбаются. Я им нравлюсь, Брок.

— Конечно, узкоглазые любят косплей. Иди уже, предатель. Припомню. Итак, дети, я сегодня — ваш гид. И если кто-то здесь думает, что в Арктике пингвины не водятся - лучше пусть сразу об этом скажет. Нет вопросов? Тогда встали по росту, рты закрыли. Ты почему рот открыл? Учитель? Ничего не знаю, встать в строй. Грудь вперед, носки по линейке. Сегодня мы будем изучать способы умерщвления противника при помощи щита. Станем, так сказать, ближе к нашим героям. Ты — два шага вперед, будешь ублюдочным нацистом. Куда пополз? Стоять, я сказал. И рожу пострашнее скорчи. Ну, на безрыбье сгодится, замри. Начали! Во всем подражая нашему Капитану Америка, мы берём щит в правую руку и режущей кромкой наносим резкий удар в незащищенные части противника. Если бьете в горло, лучше встать с противоположной стороны, чтобы не задело фонтаном крови из артерии… Кто упал? Нацист упал? Слабоват учитель. Оттащите к постаменту и продолжим. Строй не нарушать. Итак, щитом можно…

"Смитсоновский музей американского искусства открыт ежедневно с 11.30 до 19.00. Будем безмерно не рады вас видеть !"


End file.
